Jale? or Gohanna?
by Smeared Grey Every Day
Summary: What happens when Gale and Johanna become closer on the three year anniversary of the recent war? One shot. I don't own Hunger Games.


So you're happy without knowing, what happened to Johanna, if Gale ever found love, or if Annie and her son are fine? I'm not. The End of Mockingjay was terribly sad for me. Mainly because, we never got to learn these things, and more! Well, I'm going to tell you a little story, about Johanna and Gale. Here it goes-

Gale's POV-

3 years after the Rebellion was won. 3 years since I've seen most of the people I cared for. 3 years since Katniss left me.

I could tell you I miss her, I could make this really sappy. But I'm not going to do that because I'm not that type of person.

But it's literally been 3 years. Today is the anniversary. And all the survivors of the Rebel army is meeting in District 2 Today. I'm not very excited. I have to, be around Catnip and Peeta kissing all evening. Wahoo!

~~~~~Time-skip to that evening, everyone has arrived. Switch to Past tense~~~~~~~

We were sitting in town square. Most people are Catching up. Katniss was talking to , while Peeta was talking with Delly. Haymitch was annoying Effie, drunk of course. Beetee was talking with Plutarch and so on. I was the only person not talking. I had been standing there the whole time without a single hello or hi.

Then I saw her. Johanna Mason. Standing alone just five yards away from me. I sighed to myself and then I walked over to her. She looked at me.

"Long time, no see." She muttered.

"You could always come visit."

"You could come visit too."

I smile for an unknown reason.  
Then I roll my eyes.

"You wish." I say.

"Yeah, only in your dreams."

"Like you would be in my dreams."

"I bet you I have been. I might still be."

"What if I told you that you were wrong?"

"Well, I know I'm not."

And out conversation carried on like that for a while. We sat next to each other talking for hours.

After the party was over, I invited Johanna over to my house. So there we went.

My two story house was made out of wood. The floor was a dark grey carpet. We walked in and Johanna looked around a bit before making herself right at home. She shoved her shoes off and went to me couch. She plopped right on it, grinning. I followed her in and shut the door behind me. I took off me shoes and then went into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and grabbed some cherries and grapes. I put them into a bowl and brought the bowl into the Living area with me. I sat next to Johanna and set the bowl on the coffee table. Johanna grabbed a cherry by the stem and put the fruit into her mouth. (Minus the Cherry)

"Can you tie a knot with the stem using your tongue?" I asked.

"Of course!"

"Show me." I said. She put the cherry stem into her mouth and a minute later a cherry stem tied in a knot came out of her mouth and into her hand.

A while later there was a pile of knotted cherry stems on the coffee table. We were both close to dozing off. Actually I think she was already asleep, because she was resting against me. Soon I too dozed off.

~T~H~E~N~E~X~T~M~O~R~N~I~N~G

I wake up and Johanna is nowhere to be found. I see a note on the cleaned off coffee table. I picked it up and read it.

Gale,

I had fun last night, but I need to go back to District seven. I have a job there, and I can't stay here because of that. Come visit sometime?  
-Johanna M.

I frown. She left without actually saying goodbye.

~~~later that week~~~~~

I sit in a meadow with my buddy Ron, talking... about Johanna. I haven't stopped thinking about her since she left.

"Dude, just forget about her. She lives in District 7. That's far from here."

"I know, I've tried. But I just can't get her off my mind."

"You have to try harder bud." Ron said standing. He left me in the meadow alone. I still thought about Johanna. This continued for a few more years.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

It's been 10 years now. Katniss and Peeta have a beautiful baby girl. Delly happily married someone from District 1. Mrs. Everdeen continues to heal. Annie is doing perfectly fine. Her son looks just like Finnick. Beetee is doing great. And Haymitch, he passed on years ago, from alcohol poisoning.

And here I am, living in the same house. But my beautiful wife lives here with me, and our baby boy. His name is Blight.


End file.
